


i wanna kiss your lips

by Wisdomm



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, and lesbian shit ensues, emma and alyssa are STUPID, greg and emma are COUSINS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdomm/pseuds/Wisdomm
Summary: Thank god for the flu, Alyssa thought. If it weren’t for her cheer captain coming down sick, she wouldn’t of been able to run across the parking lot to her fake-boyfriends SUV and flag it down just when Greg was pulling out of his spot.-Greg learns Alyssa likes Emma, and Emma likes Alyssa, and decides to play matchmaker.





	i wanna kiss your lips

Thank god for the flu, Alyssa thought. If it weren’t for her cheer captain coming down sick, she wouldn’t of been able to run across the parking lot to her fake-boyfriends SUV and flag it down  _ just  _ when Greg was pulling out of his spot. 

“Greg! Greg! Emergency, I need to talk to you right now immediately.” Alyssa shouted, tugging on the passenger door of his car. Greg looked at her in confusion before unlocking the door and watching his friend sit down. 

“What’s so important that you had to stop me from going home over it and you look like you just got chased by a bear?” Greg squinted.

“Okay, can I tell you something really dumb and you need to promise on the life of every Highschool Musical actor, including Zac Efron-  _ especially _ Zac Efron that you won’t tell no matter what?” 

“Every HSM actor? I dunno, Alyssa. Kind of a serious secret if Zefrons life is on the line.”

“Shut up and promise me.”

“Alright, I promise.” Greg chuckled, pulling out of his spot.

“Okay, uhm.” Alyssa looked out the window. “I have a crush on Emma.” Alyssa blurted out. Greg's eyes flew open wide and the car screeched as he stopped it, three inches away from another car.

“Greg what the hell?!” Alyssa hissed. “We almost crashed.”

“Alyssa,” He began. “If you’re going to tell me you like my cousin- my  _ cousin _ ! You need to be prepared for me to almost crash my car.” He shot her a glare before continuing on the road for a minute before shooting her a glance. “Okay, I’ve made my peace with this. How did you realize?”

“Well, you know the Wednesday thanksgiving assembly?”

“Please don’t tell me you fell in love with that horrible  _ Imagine _ performance. Alyssa, I had faith in you.” Greg teased. Alyssa ignored him.

“So I learned from that, that Emma can play guitar. Not only that, but she’s pretty damn good at playing it- and singing too! So I went with her to our spot-“

“ _ Your spot _ ? Are you sure you two aren’t  _ already _ hooking up?”

“-So I went with her to our spot to congratulate her, and it was like I saw her in a whole new light. I just realized right then that maybe I liked her a lot more than my best friend.”

“-I thought I was your best friend.”

“You’re runner up. Where are we going anyways?”

Greg paused. “Uhm, do you want me to drop you off at your place or see if you can snag a few hours at mine?” 

“Yours please. I’m gonna text my mom.” Alyssa mumbled, taking out her phone.

“To the Nolan residence it is.” Greg grinned.

* * *

Alyssa and Greg had gotten situated on the couch, Greg scrolling through Netflix to pick a movie because of some kind of  _ my house my movie  _ rule he made up. Alyssa didn’t know why she was surprised when Emma opened the door- she lived there too after all- but she was.

“Greg? Why’s Alyssa in our house?” Ended up being the very first thing Emma asked.

“Thanks for the warm welcome to your guest, Emma.” Greg commented. “She’s my girlfriend.”

“Fake girlfriend.” Both of the girls said in unison.

“Still. I’m allowed to let my fake girlfriend over to my house, Emma. Why are you so concerned about her being here?” Greg shot his cousin a look that Alyssa couldn’t quite place. 

“I was going to play my guitar, _ Gregory _ , if you have to know.”

“Well now you can watch  _ Extremely Wicked _ with us.” Greg smiled.

“I’m not a fan of Serial Killer movies.” Emma said, but she sat down next to Alyssa anyways, giving the girl a small wave. 

“I’m not either. I just like Zac Efron.” He noted, picking up the remote and pressing play. 

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Greg got up to get more popcorn, and Emma opted to go with for what she dubbed a  _ friendly cousin chat _ .

“Why the  _ hell _ is Alyssa here?” Emma whispered as soon as they were out of earshot.

“Because I invited her?” Greg rolled his eyes. “Emma, I get you have the hots for her but you can’t keep me from inviting my friend to the house I live in too. You’re being irrational again.”

“I’m-“ Emma paused, formulating a response. Instead, she groaned and then whispered “Greg!” in an irritated tone.

“Look, Emma.” Greg began. “It’s just a few hours, it might be good! Maybe you can take her up to your room and-“

“My  _ room _ ?!” Emma cut him off, a blush flowing all the way to the very tips of her ears. “No way, I’ll become a mess and then she’ll realize I like her and she’ll hate me, and then she’ll tell Kaylee and Shelby and they’ll make me a laughing stock all over again and-“

“Alyssa’s gay too, you know.”

“Not all lesbians like each other, Greg!” Emma huffed. “Why would I even invite her up to my room?”

“Chemistry, you two sure have it.” Greg said blankly.

“Oh, right, yea I forgot we- wait- was that a chemistry joke?“ She glared at him. Greg grinned in response. She shoved his arm and then went to take the popcorn Greg had started out of the microwave and into a bowl. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Emma,” Greg put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I know I joke around and I’m absolutely hilarious, but trust me. I’m being a hundred percent genuine when I say that the best thing for you to do is to talk with Alyssa. One on one. Okay?” He said seriously.

Emma looked up at him. “Okay. After your weird Zac Efron Ted Bundy movie thing is done.” She smiled, walking back into the living room with the popcorn bowl. Greg smiled and followed her. He readied the remote to unpause the movie and glanced at Emma. Emma took a breath and turned to Alyssa.

“Hey, uhm, Alyssa? I was wondering if you wanted to go work on some Chemistry homework after the movie?” Emma gave her a nervous smile. Alyssa smiled and nodded.

“Sure! Thank god I have my chemistry books with me.” She chuckled, before turning her attention back towards the movie. Though for Emma, her focus was entirely centered on the cheerleader seated next to her.

* * *

“I’m glad you agreed to do this Chemistry homework with me,” Emma began, propping herself up by her elbows on her bed. “You probably needed some help anyways after the peanut brittle incident.”

“One time. That was one time I blew up peanut brittle.” Alyssa scoffed, but she smiled anyways.

“Don’t let miss Alyssa Greene bake, is all I learned from that experience.” Emma stated matter of factly, pretending to write something in her notebook. 

Alyssa rolled her eyes. “I assume you’re putting that right next to ‘ _ Don’t let Emma Nolan open jars of peanut butter unsupervised _ ’, with ‘ _ unsupervised _ ’ underlined?” 

“I guess there’s a bit of dignified stupidity that comes with being a lesbian.” Emma stuck her tongue out. Alyssa let out a full on laugh, and Emma couldn’t help but stare at her with a big dopey grin, in a feeling she could only describe as love.

After the laughter died down, Emma glanced at her notebook, then to the wall. “Hey, did Greg say anything when he invited you over?” She mumbled.

Alyssa paused. “I think Greg saw his cousin- a lesbian, and his friend- also a lesbian, and automatically assumed things.” She shrugged, not ready to reveal the truth. She saw a fear settle in Emma's eyes and decided to continue quickly. “Honestly, I told him I liked your thanksgiving performance earlier and I think he’s trying to matchmake us.” 

Emma let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. “Yea, right. Greg’s- wait, what? Alyssa, that performance was  _ horrible _ . I messed up all the chords, and I could barely sing. It was so bad!”

“It was awesomely bad.” Alyssa chuckled. “You looked pretty awesome doing it too. You’re just so cool Emma. I wish I could be like you.” 

“Like me? I’m the loser lesbian who wears a flannel twenty-four seven, ‘lys.”

“You can play guitar, you have the voice of a goddess, and you rock the indigo streak in your hair.” Alyssa smiled, gently running her fingers through Emma’s hair for emphasis. Emma mumbled out  _ oh _ and was caught frozen while trying to process what was happening and how close Alyssa was to her face. Alyssa pulled away and smiled. “You’re the coolest person I know, Emma.” And suddenly there was this weird tension in the room, between them.

“Thanks.” Was all Emma could muster. Alyssa took the hint and returned to her spot at the opposite end of Emma’s bed, resuming her chemistry homework. Once whatever kind of tension Emma felt between them settled, she pulled out her phone.

_ Greg, Alyssa just ran her fingers _

_ through my hair what do i doksndnsn _

_ how am I supposed to function like this? _

_ Thats so fucking gay what the hell _

_ also idk im a gay man idk how lesbian _

_ ‘relations’ work _

_ youre the worst i hate you thanks _

Emma sighed and flopped back onto the bed. “I can’t focus.” She pushed her books off her bed and looked at Alyssa, who did the same.

“Wanna play guitar for me?” Alyssa suggested, sitting up.

“Uh-“ Emma blushed. “Sure. But you’re not getting me to sing, Greene.” Alyssa chuckled and watched Emma walk over to the stand she had her guitar on, grab it, and sit crisscross back on her bed, properly positioning her hands on the instrument.

“I like the stickers.” Alyssa smiled.

Emma rolled her eyes and started strumming out a basic melody, humming along. She had to will herself to try and keep her eyes on the guitar as long as possible, because she can’t mess up  _ again _ for the same reason she messed up at the assembly those few weeks ago. She can’t let herself get thrown off track because of her stupid best friend, with her stupid gorgeous eyes, and stupid perfect hair. So she absolutely cannot make eye contact with Alyssa-

shit.

Emma's hands continued working at the guitar as she was caught staring at her friend. Alyssa, who was watching her, and had been the second she looked up. Alyssa who currently looked so enchanted by Emma and her music. Then Emma hit a sour note, and both of them winced.

“Sorry, zoned out.” Emma laughed it off, silently cursing herself out in her mind.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupi- _

“It’s okay.” Alyssa whispered, gently setting the guitar aside. Emma shifted a bit and nodded, whispering out an ‘ok’, and then suddenly that weird tension from before was back. Like it was a force that Emma was dying to break. A force that would only dissipate when- did Alyssa just look down at her lips? Emma swore she had- was Alyssa  _ leaning in _ ? Emma felt herself leaning forward too, their faces centimeters apart when-

“Alyssa, Emma! Time for dinner!” Betsy called up the stairs, and Emma jumped backwards like she’d just been thrown. 

“Dinner. We should- we should go eat dinner.” Alyssa whispered. Emma nodded, but said nothing. Alyssa then called out; “We’ll be there in a second!” and looked towards the door.

“I want to talk about this after dinner, okay? Can we?” Alyssa asked, gently intertwining her fingers with Emma’s. She nodded and quickly stood up. Alyssa followed, and didn’t let go of the girls hand until they got to the bottom of the steps.

* * *

“So how did studying go? You guys learning music theory for chemistry? Because I heard the guitar.” Greg asked through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Emma blushed

“Uh, I got bored and Alyssa asked for me to play the guitar.” 

The rest of dinner was spent with Greg wiggling his eyebrows at the two girls, and Betsy giving them some sort of knowing look neither of them could place. Finally dinner let out, and both of them raced up to Emma’s room.

“I have thirty minutes before I need you or Greg to drive me home, by the way.” Alyssa said as soon as the door closed.

“Then I’ll make this quick.” Emma took a breath. “I like you. A lot. Ever since the peanut brittle fiasco.” 

“I like you too. A lot.” Alyssa took a step closer to her. “Ever since the assembly.”

“Yea, can I kiss you?” Emma asked cautiously, putting a hand on Alyssa's cheek.

“Please.” Alyssa’s voice cracked.

So Emma did. It was gentle, and hesitant. Like Emma was incredibly fragile, and if she kissed Alyssa too hard she might break. Really, Emma is pretty sure she would. It only lasted for a second before Emma was pulling away and scanning Alyssa’s face for any sign of regret or disappointment. There was none. “Was that okay?” She asked, barely a whisper. Emma made a note she’d have to thank Greg later.

“Yea, do it again.” Alyssa commanded, setting her hands on Emma’s waist.

What else could Emma do but comply?

  
  
  
  



End file.
